With a banana!
by ParaKiss Cathleen
Summary: Kira and Ryuk is very-very like banana. What they do with a banana? Who is Ryuk? Are he is a shinigami? or he is a... you can guess...


**Because a banana??**

* * *

T**his is my first fanfic in English version. And my friend help me to translate this... (Thanks for my friend ) Because, my English is really-really not good.  
**

**Please review this story... And then i can make an other better story..**

**thanks!**

* * *

"Hey Ryuk!" One of the shinigami called him when he saw Ryuk in the world gate.

"What?" Ryuk said

"Where are you going?"

"I want to play to the human world, sounds interesting…." Ryuk said while waving the Death note in his hand, suddenly the book slipped and fall into the gate.

"Oi, you dropped your book into the human world!!"

"My hand is wet, the book slipped..."Ryuk answered lightly.

"The master will angry if he know!"

"You're so noisy... I had said that my hand is wet and the book slipped! Okay, okay, I'll take it back... Man, this will be troublesome." Ryuk replied the panicked Shinigami and disappeared to find his book.

* * *

There was a genius young man named Yagami Light in the human world. He was so smart and his thought and idea were far over the people in his age. He helped his father who was a head of the police. His father was very proud of his son.

As a young man, Light felt very bored because he could get anything he wanted easily. Woman? Light was one of the most popular man in his school. He could choosed any woman to go out with him. Man? Erg, maybe he could get that too. His grade? Don't ask about that, Light always got the first rank in the national. Light wanted something interesting and new in his life.

One day, there was something dropped and hit his head quite hard.

'Pluk!'

"Aw!!" Light grumbled while rubbing his sore head. "Damn! What the hell is that?" Light cursed while looking at the book which was fall down to his head. Suddenly that book was snacthed and floated in front of him.

"Wh…what is that? What happened!?"

"Hey calm down, young man. You're too crybaby..."

"I think anyone would be freaked if a book suddenly floated..." Light commented.

"That is a Death Note…" Ryuk who was suddenly appeared in front of light said.

"Huuaaa…" Light shouted. He fall down to sit position and earned a weird glance from the people who were passed there. "Who… who are you?"

"My name is Ryuk… I'm a shinigami."

"Shi…Shinigami? So the Shinigami is exist?" Light asked in disbelieve.

"Of course..." Ryuk said.

"Do you know Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Do you think it is a bleach story??" Ryuk said annoyed.

"A shinigami read manga too..." Light muttered. "I'm sorry about that…"

"Take this.." Ryuk said and he gave the death note to Light.

"What is this?"

"A book."

"I know this is a book, idiot. But, what for? A shinigami came to human world just to give a book? Isn't that weird?"

"Man, this young man is really stupid... He asked to much." Ryuk thought. "Shinigami, can you grant three wishes??" Light asked.

"What do you think I am!? Spirit in the lamp!?" Ryuk scolded. He sighed tiredly.

Light felt awkward when he realize that the other people couldn't see what he saw. He stood up and walked home. Ryuk followed him. Light immediately went to his room. "There is a power in that book. Really deathly power..." Ryuk explained while looking at the stuffs in Light room.

" A deathly power? What is that?"

"That book can killed people!"

"How?"

"If you wrote a name in that book and you thinking of he or she, that people will die."

Light looked at Ryuk weirdly. "Don't joke with me, there is no such a power in this world... isn't it?"

"If u don't believe, try it."

Light looked at Ryuk and back to the book. He half believe about it but half doubted about that.But hey, if there is a shinigami which is out of logic, maybe what he said is true! Light felt he couldn't write a randomize name in that book. That time, he saw a news in the television that showed a murderer. That murderer named Prash and he had killed 20 high school students. Light shrugged and wrote the name in that book,

Mr. Prash

Light silenced a while after he wrote the name. "Nothing happened…"

"Tsk, tsk,You wrong. You must use your blood to write in that book."

"My blood?? This book is like a vampire..." Light cut his finger a bit with a cutter. The blood flowed down.

"Hurry up... A fresh blood is the best material to write." Ryuk said while licking his own lip.

Light raised an eyebrow while looking at Ryuk. He sighed heavily. 'If this won't do too, I would kill him.' Light thought. He wrote again in the death note with his blood.

"Still nothing happened…" Light said.

"Have you thought about that person?"

"I have"

"Just wait, in thirty seconds, he will die in heart attack."

"Only like that? I thought he would die because a storm or another things. By the way, he is far away from us. We don't know whether he had died or not."

"Are you stupid? Just go and find for the information! What is the usage of the internet!? Man, he is really stupid..." Ryuk grumbled.

Light scowled. He turned his pc on and started to search for the information in the internet. If he was right, the murderer had caught yesterday and will be jailed today.

"Find it!"Light said eagerly.

Ryuk saw at the monitor over Light's shoulder. " How is the news?"

"The murderer who was caught yesterday because of the murder of twenty high school students suddenly died when he was going to be jailed because stumbled at the banana's skin!? WHAT THE HELL!?" Light rubbed his head. " You said that he would die because a heart attack!? Why he died because stumbled, top of that with banana's skin! Uncool!"

Ryuk rubbed his head too."Did you write about the banana's skin in that book?"

"No. I just wrote his name."

"Maybe it just a coincidence. By the way, if he only stumbled, he won't die soon. It must be something else."

" We should wait for the doctor autoption."Light said while smiling evilly. "I will change the world with this book. I will killed all the bad people. I will make a perfect world with my justice! Hahahahaha!"

"Sounds interesting..."Ryuk thought.

* * *

"Many of the criminal died in this week because slipped on the banana's skin which suddenly appeared in front of them." The annoucer said while sweat dropped.

"Light, isn't it weird if you made them all died because stumbled on the banana's skin?" Ryuk asked while eating the banana next to him.

"No problem…" Light answered while reading the newspaper. "I think that they would find out it is strange. They would think that someone manipulated that phenomenon."

"Not cool..." Ryuk commented.

"The police thought that it is not a coincidence. Someone must have put those banana's skin with a strange power. The people start to call that person as Kira." The announcer said.

" Kira... I like that name." Light said to Ryuk.

**to be continued...**


End file.
